


Oh My God It's So Squishy

by HariaFuri



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Ghoul, Kagune, Kagune Usage, M/M, hcs, kagune fannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HariaFuri/pseuds/HariaFuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which one of the most feared ghouls across the wards sits in an apartment letting a human violate his space like a docile cat. This summary doesn't make sense.</p>
<p>Fluff without plot, half assed writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My God It's So Squishy

**Author's Note:**

> This...this was just me tikaming and trying to fill the hole in my heart after episode 12.

Kaneki fought the urge to shudder as another hand came up to poke him. He unknowingly hugged his knees tighter, his poker face cracking slightly. It felt really weird. His bare toes curled up against the heated flooring as he tried his best to tame his kagune without scaring Hide. Normally, a simple jerk would be sufficient to fully bring them back in control, but over a period of being idle it was starting to stray.

 

His kagune swayed behind lazily against his will, the usual glowing red and black now softened to almost a matte colour. Hide's hand ran up along one of them, and grasped it lightly. "Eh, it's squishy." Hide pointed out.

 

It's not something to be squished?! Kaneki wanted to squeak but he himself was unsure. 

 

Hide put his hand against the now soft tip. "So this is a real kagune." Kaneki didn't have to turn around to see Hide's eyes widen in wonder, nor the rush of redness in his cheeks from exhilaration. He could already imagine it very clearly even if he closed his eyes.

 

Kaneki's eye twitched at the tugging in his back, far, disembodied sensations. Kaneki fought the urge to pull the kagune back. Was this how a cat felt like when you touched it tail? Kaneki felt violated. He only used it to...cut stuff until now. To feel Hide touching it almost carefully like it was fragile did not sit right.

 

Or maybe he could be careful for his safety, that worked either way.

 

Hide seemed to have gotten bored with the tips, and ventured closer to the base. A newer sensation hit Kaneki, and he stiffened. The closer he got to the base the more sensitive it seemed to get, and it made him squirm uncomfortably. Oh my god, the violation!

 

"You don't mind, 'Neki?" Hide sounded behind him. "Sure." He looked away, finding the wall extremely fascinating at that moment. Sensations he never felt before pulsed stronger, no longer the odd tugging that he wanted to scratch out. It hit him and crashed over him in dull waves. It wasn't really strong, but it felt like Hide was giving him a weird massage.

 

Hide's hand felt cool, but Kaneki knew better than to assume so. His kagune was always a few degrees warmer than his body temperature.

 

Kaneki vaguely felt fingers drumming atop the surface, and the light pressure of his palm. He never had anyone touch his kagune before.

 

Unless it was someone he speared with it as the victim gasps and claws at it. Kaneki had a feeling that was a bit different. He had hardened the exterior of the kagune after all.

 

But without any threat around him (save for Hide's shameless violation) he had let it come out soft. He guessed he could control it to some extent.

 

His kagune had weird nerve endings.It wasn't pleasant, but it wasn't pleasant either.

 

"Man, I thought it'd be all hard and sharp... but It's actually squishy."

 

"Really Hide. You're a university student at Kamii and you can't find any other words than 'squishy'." Kaneki raised an eyebrow.

 

"Oh my god, Neki. I'm not even going anymore," he whined. "I'm in the CCG now, fetching coffee and salad for angry ghoul haters." He poked at one of the wriggling appendages.  "If I wanna call it squishy, I'll call it squishy."

 

Kaneki let out a huff of exasperation. "Huh."

 

They fell into a comfortable silence, before the ghoul spoke up.

 

 

Hide held one of his (seriously tentacles?!) and tried to weigh it. Kaneki let one them of his kagune go limp and he could feel Hide's arm below it hit the floor under its weight. "It's surprisingly heavy."

 

He fought the urge to roll his eyes.

 

As the most feared ghoul in all the wards throughout sat docile in an apartment letting a human thoroughly violate his personal bubble, he couldn't help but wonder how he got here. 

 

Hide had an awful lot of questions. 

 

"Did you cut a huge hole on your back for your squishy things?"

 

"How many times do you go clothes shopping?"

 

"Isn't it cold?"

 

"What if you get a tan line?"

 

"Dude, it would be so funny if you got one. Show me!"

 

"You cut things with this squishy stuff?"

 

"Do you always get wet when you release them?"

 

Kaneki didn't even know some of them himself- wait. Wet?

 

"What?" Kaneki spun around. Hide held his fingers up, a light red staining the tips as it dripped down. "Uh...was this supposed to happen?"

 

Kaneki looked down, and found the base of his kagune even wetter than the parts Hide had smeared with red secretion. Kaneki scrunched his face up. "Ew."

 

"Is this the substance the investigators always find at crime scenes?"

 

"I guess so."

 

"Smells weird."

 

"Don't smell that."

 

Kaneki never even realise he was leaking. Did it always do this when he released it?

 

His eye twitched. That just sounded wrong. Ewwww.

 

Hide pretended to be disgusted, smearing his hand on a side of Kaneki’s kagune. “Ew, Hide!” Kaneki protested.

 

"You think you can lift me up with one of these?" Hide grasped onto another one for emphasis, squeezing the muscle lightly. "That would be cool."

 

Kaneki looked back, looking blankly at his best friend who was toying with his kagune like it was a plaything, not a mean stabbing machine.

 

Before he could realise what he was doing, he had wrapped it securely around Hide's waist. He loosened his grip instantly, beginning to shrink his kagune back in fear of hurting him again, when Hide smiled. 

 

"C'mon, Kaneki."

 

Kaneki made sure he wasn't holding him too tightly, and after countless times asking Hide if he was okay, he tentatively lifted him off the floor.

 

Hide's feet were only a few millimetres off the floor, but he swung his legs about excitedly. He was amazed how Kaneki seemed to control a new, extra appendage like it was his own arm. Kaneki's face made no indication of any effort in coordinating his new...limbs.

 

It was warm, very much so. It felt like a coiled kotatsu around him, alive and thrumming beneath his fingers. 

 

“Wow,” Hide breathed. Kaneki gingerly set him down, slowly unfurling his kagune from his waist. “Was I too tight, Hide?”

 

“You were fine, sheesh. I'm not made of glass you know.”

 

Kaneki gave him a look like he might as well have been.

 

“Eh, wait. That's what she said.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“ ‘Was I too tight’, that's what she said!”

 

Kaneki blinked. He thought. He finally got it.

 

“Wh- Hide!”

 

“Still as slow as ever, eh Neki?”

 

“You and your dirty mind."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it maybe leave some kudos? If there's anything you'd like to say please leave a comment! I thrive on things like these. :3


End file.
